Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?
by Nutella Swirl
Summary: What happens when the turtles find out they have their own TV show? One-shot.


**I don't own TMNT.**

* * *

It was a normal day.

Well, as normal it could be for the four teenage mutant ninja turtles.

Leo was perfecting some katas in the dojo, and Raph was with him, punching away at his practice dummy. Donnie was busy inventing something in the lab.

That left Mikey, the lil' goofball of the group. He would do various things when he had free time like this - planning a prank, telling some jokes, or munching some pizza.

Right now, however, he was watching Super Robo Mecha Force Five on TV. He had nothing else to do, really. He had already played many pranks - poor Raph was the victim of most of them - and nobody really liked his jokes. He had finished two boxes of pizza already, hoping his brothers wouldn't find out.

The show was stopped for some stupid ad break, and the ads didn't look very interesting. The only ads that interested Mikey were ones about pizza or video games.

With a sigh, Mikey picked up the TV remote and flipped through the channels. Maybe there was something new he could watch, or maybe he could just watch Space Heroes. It was better than nothing.

To his disappointment, nothing interesting was on, and Super Robo Mecha Force Five was _still_ on an ad break. He frowned and pressed on three random buttons on the remote and waited for the show, whatever it was, to start. He hoped it would be better than all the other shows he'd just flipped through.

There was an ad that ended right the moment Mikey went on the channel, and the show started. It showed the rooftops of a city that looked much like the ones in New York City. In fact, they looked _exactly_ like the ones in New York City!

The screen zoomed in on a figure leaping across the rooftops in the same manner Mikey did. The thing that shocked Mikey wasn't this, though.

It was the figure itself, and it was a perfect lookalike of Mikey.

It had the same small green body with a shell; tiny freckles on his face; bright, sky blue baby eyes; and an orange mask with short ends.

Mikey couldn't say anything. His voice had disappeared and his limbs wouldn't move. He remained frozen on the couch; his eyes the size of dinner plates and his jaw hanging open. It was like he was being hypnotized into watching the show.

Mikey could still hear what was going on around him. He heard Donnie's lab door open and close, and Donnie's footsteps going towards the kitchen to get something to eat. Donnie often starved himself since he worked in his lab so much and only came out when it was absolutely necessary.

The refrigerator door opened and something was pulled out; probably the slice of pizza Donnie had saved in there last time. The sound of a plate being taken out from a cabinet was followed by something being warmed in the microwave - Donnie's pizza.

After the microwave beeped, informing Donnie that his food was ready and warmed, Mikey expected his immediate older brother to go back into his lab.

To his surprise, Donnie entered the family room and sat on the couch next to Mikey. "Hey, Mikey, what are you watching?" he asked, taking a bite out of his pizza.

Mikey found his voice. "Donnie, you'll never believe this! They're- they're _us_!"

"What?" Donnie stopped eating and looked the screen. He dropped the plate he had been holding and gasped. "Oh my God."

Leo and Raph heard the crash and came into the family room a few seconds later.

Leo opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when he saw the shattered pieces of plate on the floor. None of them has pierced the Donnie or Mikey, fortunately.

"You guys stay here and don't move. I'll be right back," Leo said as he ran to get something to clean up the broken plate pieces.

Raph stayed and watched his little brothers. They seemed to be really shocked by something on the television. Donnie even looked a little pale.

Raph was about to ask something when Leo returned, holding a broom and dustpan. "I'll sweep. You hold the dustpan," Leo ordered. Raph grumbled but obeyed and they got to work, cleaning up the shards until the floor was sparkling clean.

"What happened?" Raph demanded after the shards had been thrown away and the broom and dustpan were back in the closet.

"Raph, you have to see this," Donnie said, not looking away from the screen.

Raph grumbled at his question not being answered, but watched anyway. He, too, got shocked when he saw himself and his brothers right there in the show.

"You guys look like you've just seen your own selves in that show you're watching," Leo commented. Raph beckoned Leo over, and Leo realized that what he had said was the truth.

The show was showing the time when the brothers had accidentally caused some canisters of mutagen to fall out of a Kraang ship and fall down to the Earth below. One of the canisters had fallen down by April and her dad, thus mutating Mr. O'Neil. That had happened a couple months ago, but the turtles could remember it like yesterday.

"Okay, that's it," Leo said, snapping the others out of their dazes. The others looked up at the leader questionably, wondering what he meant.

Leo said, "Someone's stalking us and recording all the things we do and posting them on that channel." He nodded towards the TV. "We have to stop them and get rid of that channel. We can't risk letting others know of our existence. Our enemies could be watching that channel this very moment, so we have no choice other than to destroy this channel, whatever it's called."

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles," Donnie supplied.

Leo raised a brow for a second, but then nodded. "Do you know what company made that channel and where its headquarters are?"

Donnie said, "I'll check." He went to his lab and opened up a new tab on his computer, trying to find the information they needed.

"Raph and Mikey, you guys will check if there are any cameras or anything the people might have used to record us in the lair. Got it?" Leo said.

Mikey nodded, but Raph scowled. "Why do_ I_ always get stuck with Mikey?"

Leo chose to ignore the comment and went his father's room to tell him about it and gather some things they would need for the mission.

Mikey grinned at Raph. "C'mon, Raphie Boy! Let's go!"

Raph glared at the younger turtle. "Don't call me Raphie Boy!"

Mikey ignored that. "Y'know, 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' does sound of cool," he remarked. Raph just rolled his eyes and they both went off, searching for hidden cameras.

* * *

"So that's the place?" Leo asked. They were standing on a rooftop which was directly across a tall building that had a sign that read 'Nickelodeon' on it. According to Donnie, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle channel was made by them.

"Yep," Donnie answered.

"You guys remember the plan?" Leo said. Raph and Donnie nodded. Mikey was daydreaming and didn't seem to hear his oldest brother.

"_Mikey_!"

Mikey looked at Leo. "Uh, yeah, Leo?"

Leo sighed. "Do you know the plan?"

Mikey thought for a moment. All he could think of was that the plan did not include pizza, video games, TV, comic books, computers, more pizza, Ice Cream Kitty, chocolate, April, the Kraang, and even more pizza.

"Uh, maybe we should go over it again?" Mikey said, laughing nervously.

Leo sighed and repeated the plan. They then took their positions and got ready to break in.

Raph used his sai to pick at a lock on a window. They all sneaked in, being careful not to be seen.

Raph and Leo quietly took down some humans, and while they were doing so, Donnie and Mikey destroyed some cameras using some shuriken. Then they all made their way out of the room and into an elevator.

"Which floor?" Leo whispered, glancing at the buttons.

"12," Donnie said. Leo pressed on that button and the elevator made its way to the twelfth floor.

The twelfth floor was mostly green. The walls, ceiling, floor, and even the doors were green. The walls were filled with pictures of the teenage mutant ninja turtles holding their weapons and getting ready to fight.

They reached a door that had some big words only Donnie could read and understand. Then Raph picked at the lock with his sai and the turtles quietly slipped inside.

The room was huge and filled with humans, so it was hard not to be seen. Actually, it was impossible not to be seen, since the humans were everywhere.

The moment they slipped inside, a group of humans heading to the door saw them and gasped. "It's the ninja turtles!"

All the others humans turned around and saw the turtles, too. Some even grabbed some guns and pocket knives and yelled, "Freeze, dirtbags!"

The turtles just rolled their eyes and dealt with them, ninja style. Donnie made sure to destroy every device in the room related to the show before they left. Then they all went back to the sewers.

None of them noticed the human holding a camera behind them, recording them.

* * *

**A/N: This is my longest one-shot ever!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)**


End file.
